The Roomate
by Finexa26
Summary: Maya has agreed to switch rooms with her roomates boyfriend. Until she finds out whos her new roomate thats when memories start flooding back to her. Memories of a simple, silly, pact .
1. Chapter 1

"Hey maya" where the first words i heard as i woke up . "Oh sorry i didn't mean to wake you, i can ask another time...". She stated as she looked at me hopping i would let her speak "oh no ,u can ask me right now its really no bother"i stated."well i wanted to ask you something quite surprising , but umm i guess i should at least try. So umm , its not you but, can we switch dorms . Its just that me and Patrick have really started to like each other and-" her words were cut off by me "Listen its fine you can let him move in ill move out who's his roomie?" . I could see her face light up with joy as she heard those words. " His name is josh Mathews and he seems nice. I think you two could get along quite well." I jumped when i heard his name memories start flowing back , memories i haven't thought of in years. I haven't seen him since Christmas a couple years back after our pact. He probably has forgotten about the silly little schoolgirl who fell for him . Hopefully he did so things wouldn't be awkward. Hopefully she could make new memories with josh . Memories that aren't her jumping on top of him , or memories of her obsessing over him , a fresh new start. Me and Riley were still very close. We couldn't meet up as often as she was hours away i still missed her tho. She got accepted to a college in another state so it was hard for both of us when it was time to say goodbye. I was still really close to the Matthews. They always invited me over and i would care for Auggie when he was left alone. Josh never visited the Mathews for the holidays so i never really got to see him. Now that i'm older and i have dated (the less of) i can kinda see why i obsessed over a guy that i couldn't have. I see that he was an amazing person and he had helped me with my demons i guess i can see now why i loved him so much. Even tho it doesn't matter now hes moved on and i should move on to i tho a part of me didn't want to...


	2. The roomate

**If you get triggered by cutting and deppresion this is a warning if you dont like this skip to paragraph 5**

Joshʻs pov

I had started driving home since i got the day off. It was still pretty early around 6 pm so we could do something interactive if she didnt have anything going on.I sent her a tēxt sayinʻ hey maya . I wanted to see if you had anything going on today .So we could socialize and you knowʻ. I got no responce but i knew maya wasnt doing anything and was still home because on the snap map it clearly saif she was there. My dumbass believed that map so much that i got worried about her. Why do i care so much. I mean we havent talked or really socialized in years so why did i care so much about her.

 **Mayas pov**

I have stayed curled up in a ball for a couple minitues when i heard my phone ding . I wasnt in the mood for talikng so i just let the message sit there . I went back to being huddled up with my tears and blood. I hadnt washed it away or even tried to cover up the blood . I just have left my whole mess . No one was home and josh was working so i didnt care. Thats when i heard the door open i didnt care i thought it was the winf...

 **Joshʻs pov**

I got home but it felt strange. All the lights were off apart from the bathroom door. I thought maya was getting ready to go out so i casually walked over to the room . As i walked i said ʻ you gwt my text?". That all. Flew out the window the moment i saw her. She was hudduled up in a ball in the tub. Blood sweared on her arms and some on her face. She was covered in tears ,her eyes irritated from so much crying. I looked at the scene and i saw razor blades with blood smeared all over. Thats when i walked over to her and huged her tightly. She was tearing up as words came out of her" Im sorry you had to walk in on one of my breakdowns. I just fell in a hole and i cnat get out."

 **Maya"s pov**

Josh had walked in on my breakdown . He walked over to me and held me . I trusted him even tho it felt like i bearly knew him. I mean we knew eachother years ago but that was so long ago. I told him everything . Thats when he picked me up from the tub and helped me wash up. He helped me clean the cuts made me add bandaids. He then told me to follow him into his room. He had a blanket set out for me and some hot chocolate . It suprised me he rememberd that i didnt really like coffee. Thats when he told me " Um i set out a blanket for you and made you a warm drink. I hope it'll make you feel better" i heard him mumble"im such a dipshit how could i say hope a couple items will make you feel better" .Thats when i decided to tell him ʻ thanks . Ill take these to my room i wouldnt want to bother you anymore. You've already stressed yourself way to much. Thanks for helping me get myself stable." Thats when i was about to walk out but i felt something grab my arms...

 **Josh's pov**

"Hey, its no bother helping you. Dont doubt yourself people do love you. Why dont you stay and watch this movie with me cmon its your favorite movie?" I told her.

She gave me this hopefull,sad,lonely,cared for stare .it felt as if she felt loved and cared even though she was still hurting . I heard her mumble " ok lemme just change out of these messed up clothes.".She came back wearing black pajama pants and a black tank top. .

* * *

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 **JOSH'S POV**

Maya had fallen asleep around the 2nd movie.I decided to just leave her here in my room . She had gone through so much today and was SUPER TIRED. I decided to lay a blanket over her and go to sleep. I went into my Nightly Ritual. I washed my teeth, showered ,and changed. i slept without a shirt. I always found it uncomfortable. I got into bed and drifted of into sleep.

 **MAYAS POV**

I had fallen asleep when i felt a blanket fall over me. I guessed josh had somehow moved me to my bed managing to not wake me up. I didn't pay much attention to it as i drifted back into my deep sleep.

It was around 11:00p.m. when i felt a pair of arms around me. I wondered who it was. When i remembered i had fallen asleep in Josh's bed. THEN IT HIT ME .I'M IN JOSH'S BED, JOSH'S ARMS ARE HUGGING ME.

 **josh's pov**

I had heard someone mumble something when i jerked awake. I saw myself hugging Maya. I WAS HUGGING MAYA. I turned red as a tomato and hoped that she was still sleeping. When i saw her stand up to i felt even more embarrassed.I uttered 'sorry i woke you'As i tried to make it less awkward.'Its fine i had woken up already so no prob' She responded to me.I felt slightly relived for a second then i realized she probably felt that i was hugging her. Today must be my lucky day because as soon as i remebered i was shirtless. Lucky for me i left it on my nightstand . I put it on and looked back at Maya."so umm how you feeling?"i asked her kinda of a dumb question but still cared."Better i guess. I dont know how people expect me to feel most of the time ."thats when i saw her getting teary eyed."i want to be this excellent person with zero problems , but i guess i just wanna make people think that i could survive and live on without a dad. I feel dumb and like a failure.i dont even know why im talking to you."She told me.

She had her hair down covering her face. I heard her go silent. Thats when i just hugged her , i held her tight . I didnt care anymore she needed someone and here i was.I felt dumb for leaving her all these years . But im here now, ** _IM HERE NOW._**

 ** _Hello i hoped u liked this chapter sorry for not updating sooner. I had writters block but im back now_**


End file.
